


Pop Star

by fadedink



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen contemplates a career change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Star

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://phaballa.livejournal.com/profile)[**phaballa**](http://phaballa.livejournal.com/)'s First Line meme.

_**DRABBLE: "Pop Star" - 1/1, JA|JP, PG**_  
Title: Pop Star  
Fandom: CW RPS  
Author: Jo  
Pairing: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jensen contemplates a career change  
Disclaimer: Absolute, 100% fiction. I made up the whole thing.  
Author's notes: For [](http://phaballa.livejournal.com/profile)[**phaballa**](http://phaballa.livejournal.com/) 's First Line meme.

  
  
"So, I think I'm going to give up the whole pop music thing and become a rapper."

“You…what?” Jared looks up from his magazine, sure he heard that wrong. But fuck if Jensen doesn’t look serious.

“A rapper.” Jensen does some weird thing with his hands that might be a rap ‘sign’, but just looks silly.

Jared just stares at Jensen. “A rapper. Dude… You’re an _actor_.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So…” How to say this without just flat out telling Jensen that he’s stark raving batshit insane? Finally, Jared just shakes his head and goes back to the magazine. “Have fun.”


End file.
